A Second Child
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: What if Asriel didn't die around the same time Chara did?
**What if Asriel didn't die while taking Chara back to the surface?**

* * *

Asriel

It's been six months since Chara died...

Six months of grieving...

Countless amounts of fights Mom and Dad have had...

I sighed, leaning back on my bed. I was about to have my eighth birthday, tomorrow. But it felt empty without... them.

I got up. I was going to go back to the place I found them. I wanted to pray one last time.

I opened my door and was greeted with silence.

Strange...

I walked into the living room, seeing my dad sitting in the chair by the fire, a cup of tea in his hands, swaying back and forth, eyes closed.

"Dad?" I said, quietly. He opened his left eye slowly, smiling at the sight of me.

"Yes, Asriel?" he responded.

"I-I'm going to go out for a bit." He opened his other eye and stopped swaying.

"And where will you be going out?"

"The r-room in the Ruins where C-"

"You may," he said, cutting me off. "Ask your mother as well. She's in our room."

"Thanks," I said, walking to their room. I stood in front of it, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Mom say. I opened the door, and saw her sitting at her desk, writing. She looked up at me, and smiled. "Hi Asriel, how are you?"

"I'm good, Mom," I said, standing in the doorway. "Dad said I could go out for a while, is that okay with you?" She took off her glasses.

"And where would that be?"

"To the Ruins, where I fou-"

"Yes, you may," she said, cutting me off just like Dad did.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." She nodded, putting her glasses back on, and continued writing. I closed the door silently, went up to the door, and started heading to the River Person. Nothing new on my way down, besides, if there was, I wouldn't know. I just kept my head down, ignoring anyone that tried to say something to me.

I arrived at the River Person, who always knew where I wanted to go. It felt like the boat was slowly traversing through the cave, but in under 30 seconds, we were outside of Snowdin.

"Thanks," I said, almost silently. They didn't do anything, as I walked off the boat, and began heading to the Ruins.

* * *

 _Shortly After..._

I arrived in the Ruins... Froggits prancing around. I walked sadly to where I found Chara that one day... Passing by the black tree, the various active puzzles that I knew by heart, and the dummy. I finally arrived there, raising my head.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

I couldn't breathe.

There was a human on the flowers, where I found Chara so long ago...

I couldn't believe it.

I slowly walked towards them, my eyes glistening...

Had my prayers been answered?

I was now above them, they were face first in the flowers.

"H-Hello?" I said, softly. I heard grumbling, and then coughing. I rolled them over, they were coughing up flower petals. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," they mumbled, in between coughs. I offered a paw to help them up. They slowly opened their eyes, seeing me. They looked at me, puzzled for a brief moment, and then took my paw. I lifted them up, where they then leaned at least a half of their weight on me. I put their arm around me, and helped them stay balanced.

"Can you walk?" I asked. It was kind of unneeded to ask due to their state, but I decided to ask anyway. They nodded and I let go of them. They walked slowly, but they were walking, which was good.

They looked to be around my height, and around my age.

We walked for about 10 minutes, about to reach Snowdin, when they spoke up.

"So, where are we?" they asked me. I was startled to hear him speak. I was silent for a minute, and he looked at me.

"W-We're almost to Snowdin," I responded. He shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I mean where are we? There's no sun or moon, no stars."

"I think you'll have to ask my mom," I responded as we arrived in Snowdin. He nodded.

As we walked through Snowdin, everyone started staring at them.

They probably thought it was possibly Chara.

But then I remembered.

Dad made that law.

He wanted out.

Everyone wanted out.

After Chara died, and I almost died lying Chara down in the golden flowers in his village, Dad said he was going to kill all humans that fell down, taking their souls to break the barrier.

It had only been six months since I got back injured, and I had only just got back to being fully recovered physically a month

I grabbed their hand, and started walking faster.

"C'mon," I said, urging them along, and they complied.

"Why?" they asked, looking around. The townsfolk were staring us down even more. I saw one attempt a tackle on the human. I ran, pushing them out of the way.

"RUN!" I yelled, still holding their hand. They let go of my paw, running next to me.

"What's going on?" he asked, in between breaths.

"I'll tell you when we're on the boat!" I answered. I looked behind me, seeing the majority of the townsfolk running after me.

We soon came upon the River Person. I jumped on the boat, as it shook from side to side, and the human followed my example.

"Hotland please!" I said. The boat started moving, as I saw a mouse wearing a scarf jump into the water, most likely planning on following us, but Grillby picked them up, his head grazing the water.

"Someone call Asgore!" I heard one of them scream.

"So, what's going on?" they asked, panting.

"They want you dead so they can destroy the barrier," I responded. They look at me, confused. "I'll explain it when we get to my home." He nodded, as we came to a halt at the Hotland stop.

"Thanks!" I heard the human say. We ran off, heading for the elevator.

Two guards in black armor emerged from the shadows, chasing after us. We were about to get into the elevator when suddenly...

 _OW!_

Both of the guards had tackled me, both of them were lying on the ground, but one had my entire lower body in his hands. I struggled in an attempt to get away. The human came to a quick stop, and turned around with a look of worry on his face. He ran up to me and grabbed my paws. He pulled as I wiggled, and I shot out of the guard's grip. I flew, and ended up knocking them over.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I helped them up and we ran to the elevator. The doors closed right after the guards stood up.

"Thanks," I said, looking at the elevator doors. They looked at me.

"No problem," they said, smiling. I looked at them, and smiled back. The elevator stopped, and we were soon in the resort.

It was empty. We walked slowly towards the Core, trying to regain our breath.

* * *

 _Few minutes later..._

We were right outside of the castle, my home.

"Now, my dad is the king of the underground," I said to them. "He wants to destroy the barrier between your world and mine so us monsters can go back to the surface."

"Why can't they get a ladder or something, and climb out the way I came?" they asked. I shook my head.

"Nearly impossible. It's so high, that if you fell and didn't land on the flowers, you'd die," I responded, answering his question. He nodded.

"So, we need seven human souls to break the barrier. We only have one."

"Did you know the first human?" they said. A frown grew on my face.

"They were my best friend..." I felt tears escape my eyes. I then felt something on my back. I looked over at them, and hugged them tightly. They slowly put their arms around me, as I cried into their shoulder.

"You okay?" they asked. I let go of them, and nodded.

"I'm Asriel," I said, smiling, and sticking my paw out.

"I'm Calvin," he said, shaking my hand, smiling back.

"Who's out there?" I heard my dad say.

"Is that your dad?" Calvin asked. I nodded. "The one that wants to kill all humans?" I nodded again. "Uh-Oh." I saw my dad appear in the doorway.

"Hello, Asriel, good to see you're back," my dad said. "Oh, looks like you brought a friend! What kind of monster are you?" Calvin was about to respond, and then Asgore's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Are, are you a human?" Calvin nodded, slowly. "I'll be right back." My dad ran back inside.

"I should go," Calvin said, turning towards the exit.

"No, it's fine. He's nice, I doubt he'll actually try to kill you," I said. He turned back around and stood next to me.

"Alright, I'm trusting you." The second those words left his lips, my dad returned back in the doorway in his royal garments, my mom next to him.

"You shouldn't do this!" Toriel said, trying to pull him back.

"I have to," Asgore responded, pulling out a trident from under his robe. "Goodbye, human." He charged at Calvin, Calvin dropped to the ground, barely dodging his swipe. He screamed, running towards our house, closing the door the second Asgore went in for the second strike. Asgore's trident slammed into the door. He ripped the door off its hinges.

"Asgore, stop this nonsense," my mom said, yelling at him. I ran inside, running past Asgore and going into my room, finding Calvin sitting on my bed.

"Help," he said, shaking back and forth. I heard my mom and dad argue outside. I walked up to him, climbing onto the bed. I sat next to him, putting my arm around him.

"It'll be okay," I said. "Dad's a nice guy. He won't kill you." His shaking slowed down noticeably. "Mom makes an amazing cinnamon-butterscotch pie! She'll probably make us some in a bit!" His shaking shaking slowed down yet again, but not as much as last time. "Don't worry Calvin..."

There was a knock on the door. Calvin shook more rapidly.

"Come in," I said. The door swung open, and Asgore was standing there, his trident in hand.

"Move, Asriel," he grumbled. I stood up, breathing in slowly.

"No," I said, after a few minutes of silence. His eyes opened, astonished. He glared me down.

"Asriel... I said... Move." I walked up to him.

"I said no. You're not going to hurt my friend." He looked down at me, surprised. I closed the door in his face, and locked it.

"A-Asriel, you b-better open this door right n-now," my dad said, trying to grasp his words. I felt like bursting in tears. I sat next to Calvin on my bed. He was still shaking slightly, but there was something different.

He was smiling a bit, looking at me.

"Th-Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," I replied, smiling back. His shaking came to a halt, and he looked around my room. He looked across from my bed, and saw Chara's bed. He looked over my bed, seeing my multiple stuffed animals, and the toy bin in front of my bed. My dresser and the shelf next to it caught his eye next. After examining my room, we heard a knock at the door.

"Asriel? Can you please open the door?" It was Mom. I walked up to the door.

"Promise you won't hurt my friend?" I asked. I heard Mom argue with Dad.

"No, you will not hurt the human," my mom said to Asgore.

"B-But w-"

"No buts, we aren't going to harm the child." She then spoke up to me, "I won't hurt him." I unlocked the door slowly, and I heard Calvin started shaking back and forth once more.

"It's alright," I said to him, as I opened the door cautiously. Toriel walked in looking at Calvin.

"Hello, I'm Toriel," she said. "I'm Asriel's mom. Who are you?"

"C-Calvin," he said, almost too low for my mom to hear.

"That's a nice name."

"Th-Thank you," he said.

"I found him where I found them," I told my mom.

"Them?" she asked me, puzzled.

"C-Chara..." I said, my eyes beginning to water. I hugged my mom tightly, and she ruffled my fur slowly.

"It's okay, my child..." I tried to prevent the tears coming out of my eyes. It resulted in me bursting into tears.

"Y-You okay?" I heard Calvin ask.

"I-I'm fine..." I said, my voice muffled due to me crying into my mom's stomach. "T-Thanks for asking..." I didn't get a response. I looked up at my mom. She was looking outside of my room, near the front door. I let go of my mom, and saw Dad talking at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked Mom.

"I have no idea," she said. "I'll be right back, stay with Calvin." She walked to the door, and I hopped onto my bed. Calvin had stopped shaking, but I could tell he was uneasy.

"So, do you have any idea of who could be at the door?" Calvin asked me.

"Maybe some citizens, telling Asgore about the human they saw," I responded, and he nodded back. I heard stomping of footsteps, and we saw my dad walking to his room. Mom followed him.

"Calvin! Come here please!" Toriel shouted. "Asreil, stay in your room. This is just for him." Calvin got off the bed slowly.

"I know she asked for just me, but could you stay near the door just in case?" he whispered. I smiled, and got off the bed.

"Sure," I said.

"Thanks!" he said. I followed him to the door, where he stepped inside, and I stayed outside.

"Hello, Calvin," I heard my mom say.

"H-Hi," he said.

"Take a seat." I peeked in real quick, seeing that Mom and Dad were on Dad's bed, and Calvin was sitting down at Dad's desk. Dad looked mad, while Mom had her arm around him. "I'm Toriel, and this is Asgore."

"N-Nice to meet you," Calvin said. I could here the squeaking of his chair. He was shaking again.

"Now, that was some of the citizens of the Underground. They came to tell Asgore about a human running around causing havoc with our child. Is that true?" Mom asked Calvin. My breathing sped up.

"Asriel was leading me here. We didn't cause any trouble," Calvin responded. "Seeing a human might have frightened them, but I didn't see anyone get hurt! I swear!" My mom chuckled.

"I'm not angry at you, my child," she responded. I heard Asgore scoff, and then him cough. I was guessing Mom elbowed him.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. I actually wanted to ask you something..." There was a brief silence. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay with Asriel, myself, and Asgore."

I jumped, somehow not making a sound with my landing. Calvin was going to live with us. I was going to have a new best friend.

"R-Really?" Calvin asked, his voice speeding up. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yes!"

"I would love to!" I heard him jump up, I peeked in and saw him hug Mom. She laughed, and I could see Dad trying to hide a smile.

I cried a bit.

I had a new best bud.

* * *

 **whoa**


End file.
